What Happens When I Have An RPG And No Sleep
by Moonie
Summary: This is guaranteed funny! An RPG that I own re-written in story style! Chapter two will be up as soon as my little puppets write it! (BTW, I'm Remus. ^_~)
1. The Madness Begins

This is an RPG I'm doing put into words. The people RPing them own what they say, and nothing else, because I own the RPG. ^_^  
  
  
  
Ron, a young male with irresistible red hair and many, many freckles, walks up to his desk in Snape's classroom. He takes out his broken wand, and pretends to do a spell while waiting to begin Potions class. He takes a deep breath, and says,  
  
"LUMOS!"  
  
A small, blue flame barely spurs from Ron's misshapen wand, when it hits a scraggly person in the foot.  
  
"Oops…sorry…" Ron stutters. "Um….who are you?" He asks.  
  
The man replies with only one word.  
  
"Remus."  
  
Remus blinked, and looked down at the younger boy.  
  
"Hm…you're Harry's friend, right?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, sir." The boy replied.  
  
"You might want to get that wand of yours fixed, before you kill someone." Remus says with a small laugh. He picks a goblet up off of a desk and heads out of the potions classroom.  
  
On his way out, a girl nearly runs into him.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" She calls after him, just before slamming into the large doorframe. "Ow…" she mutters to herself. She enters the Potions classroom, turns to sneer at Harry, Ron and Hermione, and takes a seat, right in Draco Malfoy's lap.  
  
Ron, taking a breather after nearly getting expelled, watches as Pansy Parkinson enters the classroom.  
  
"Who is she?" Ron muttered to Harry. "She is kind of cute! I think I'll do something to impress her!" Harry mutters something in disapproval as Ron takes a breath to call out,  
  
"Hey! Girl in Draco's lap! Watch this!" He says as he taps his wand against the desk. A bouquet of flowers sprout from the tip. Pansy looks rather bewildered, and Draco looks slightly shown up.  
  
"Hey! Wasn't that cool?" He asks nobody in particular. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron tries his best to show off.  
  
"Ron, you're an idiot." She says with a snort. "Everybody knows that Pansy likes Draco! Is that not a bit obvious to you?" She asks, motioning in Draco and Pansy's direction. Pansy was now cooing over Draco as her friends pointed and giggled.  
  
~*~ (Sleeping Gypsy!) Meanwhile….~*~  
  
Remus sits down behind his desk, setting the smoking goblet down. He looks down at it and makes a face, remembering what it tastes like.  
  
It sure was a lot more fun with James, Sirius, and Peter around, even if there wasn't any wolfsbane… he thinks to himself.  
  
Remus picks up the smoking goblet, quickly drains it, and sticks out his tongue. Still as nasty as it had been the last twenty two times he had it.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile again ~*~  
  
Ron looks at Hermione and sticks out his tongue.  
  
"So what? I know she likes him. It doesn't matter." He says, pouting.  
  
Unfortunately, during his little conversation with Hermione, Snape walks up to his desk and asks him what a beevil is. When Ron does not know the answer, he begins to fuss at him for not studying. After fussing at Ron, he assigns the entire class a worksheet on beevils.  
  
"Man," Ron says, "he is such a prat."  
  
Pansy is lazy and does not feel like doing her work. She looks down at Draco, whose lap she is still sitting in.  
  
"Hm…work on beevils…Draco?" Pansy calls.  
  
"Yes?" Draco answers.  
  
"Will you do my worksheet on beevils?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. She stops abruptly.  
  
"Wait, a worksheet? Worksheets are for muggle schools!" she says with a gasp.  
  
"Oh no!" Draco says. "I'll have to tell father to tell Voldie that Snape is making us do muggle work!" Pansy grins evilly as he says this.  
  
I am so good! She thinks to herself.  
  
"Oh…er…Draco, dear?" she asks, interrupting the sound of scratching of quill on parchment.  
  
"Yes?" Draco answers.  
  
"That doesn't look like my handwriting." She says sweetly.  
  
"And?" Draco asks, sounding a bit annoyed. Pansy frowns, thinking for a second.  
  
"Would you like me to get off your lap?" She asks.  
  
Draco goes back to writing, except this time is a more fancy, girly handwriting.  
  
"Thank you!" Pansy coos.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile once more ~*~  
  
Remus stares out the window, very bored. He didn't have a class this afternoon, and he was currently watching the sunset. It was especially pretty today, with its vibrant oranges and reds.  
  
He heard a knock on his classroom door, and went to answer it. He was surprised at who he saw.  
  
~*~ Back at the Ranch, but it really doesn't mean that. It means back where we were before, and is just a figure of speech. Just so you don't get confused. ~*~  
  
Hermione is done with her work in less than a minute, as usual. She decides to sit back and watch the class.  
  
As she surveys the room, she can't believe that Snape hadn't said anything to Pansy and Draco, because it normally was not very good conduct to give people lap dances in Potions. She decides to make Ron mad by pointing out this fact to him.  
  
"Hey Ron! Look! Pansy's giving Draco a lap dance!" she whispers a little too loudly. Snape glares down at her.  
  
"Fifty points from Gyffindor!" he announces. "Miss Granger, shut up!" he hisses. Hermione realizes how much he really looks like a snake.  
  
Pansy looks over at Hermione who is looking shocked. She decides the have some fun, so she starts to give Draco a lap dance.  
  
"What are you DOING?" Draco asks in a whisper.  
  
"Why, having some fun, Draco!" she replies, smiling at him. Snape looks over at them and his lips begin to curl. Pansy, wide-eyed, stops.  
  
"Eww! Snape is an old perv! Prat!" she says with a little whimper.  
  
  
  
Aren't we all crazy? Give me feedback on our RPG, people! 


	2. ...Aaaand it ends.

A/N: Well.I really hate to break this to you guys. The RPG got so fast I couldn't edit and keep up with it. The way it's turning out, I think you would be very afraid of it, anyways. ^_^;; But that doesn't mean you shouldn't join! It's hellish fun! www.neopets/com/refer.phtml?username=the_marauder_map  
  
Make sure you click that link if you wanna join the RPG. Also make sure you sign up. After doing that, search (it's on the left-hand toolbar) for user the_marauder_map . Click on my Guild, and click Join. So easy! 


End file.
